Fates Betrayal, Love Revived
by dbzgodesses
Summary: AU B/V get together with CC/K, After being forced to go to vegeta-sei with her father, Bulma makes the most of it and drags chichi along, will they find love as well as danger? *Chapter Nine!*
1. Chapter One

**Betrayal's fate, Love revived.**

****

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own dbz, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this now wouldn't I? 

**A.N: **This is one of those typical Au and a lil' bit more! *Lime but no lemon! * 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Bulma growled, what was her father thinking? Did he really expect her to go to planet Vegeta with him for a MONTH? It was her Dad's fault, the Saiyans, they were known as one of the most powerful race working for Freiza, Bulma's dad tried to be allies with them but his plan went all wrong. Now the Saiyans want technology either that or war…

"Bulma honey, you father wants to speak with you" Called Bulma's mother in a cheerful voice. Bulma groaned, how could her mother be so cheerful at a time like this! 

Getting off her large king size bed Bulma went down to the kitchen to get a snack, after grabbing a couple of rice crackers she headed off to her fathers lab.

"What do you want now?" Bulma asked, now in her father's lab. 

Dr Brief frowned at the tone of Bulma's voice " I just wanted to let you know we are going to planet Vegeta in two days, so I suggest you start getting your things packed."

Bulma got irritated at this, "don't you get the message, I DON'T WANNA GO!" 

"Bulma dear you have to come". He stoop up from his chair and went to the computer.  "According to my calculations we would be there in about 12 hours", he said after he typed in something. 

Bulma sighed, her father had won, she would have to go but it could be fun…. Going out to space, "what exactly are we gonna do there?"  She asked.

Dr Briefs smiled, he was glad his daughter decide to think about it, "All we are going to give them is capsule technology and they want up dated scouters."

Bulma raised one eyebrow, was THAT all? "What about the regeneration tank and the gravity room?" 

"We can't let Saiyans have a chance to get stronger or else they will unleash havoc upon the whole universe".  Replied Dr Briefs. " We are going to sign a treaty between their planets and ours."

Bulma said in defeat, "I'll come, but…I'm bringing Chichi with me".  She knew she played a big role in this; after all she was smarter than her dad, even if she was 16…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Meanwhile on Vegeta…

Vegeta. The Prince of Vegeta-sei, who was the next heir to the throne, was going to the throne room where his father wanted to discuss some matters on the upcoming treaty with earth. As he entered the room, he bumped into a familiar face, Kakarott.

Kakarott stopped and decided to have a chat with his long time sparring partner, "hey Vegeta, howz it goin'?" 

Vegeta just walked past, "I have a meeting with my old man, so I'll see you later".  He went up to where his father was sitting and took a seat by him. 

So boy you finally made it."  Said the king "I called you here today to tell you I about 2 day time, we will have some earthlings, they are coming here to share some of their technology, it could really help us to get stronger." 

Vegeta snorted, his father was not suit to be king. He depended on technology not real power.  "So?"

"They will have to agree with us or, or we will declare war, that's all I needed to tell you, you are now dismissed." Said king Vegeta 

Vegeta angrily stood up and walked off, "one day old man, one day…" he whispered. 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Bulma went back to her room, grabbing the phone she dialled the phone number of her  best friend, Chichi. Placing the receiver by her ear she waited for someone to pick up the phone. After four rings some one picked up, it was Chichi's father. 

"Hi could I speak to Chichi please?" asked Bulma 

"Hang on a minute Bulma, I'll go get her." He Replied.

A few minutes later Chichi was on the phone. "Hi Bulma".

"Hey Chichi, the reason I called is, I wanted to ask you if you would be able to come with my dad and I to space" Bulma clutched the phone tightly hoping Chichi wouldn't say no.

"What do you mean?" asked Chichi, full of curiosity.

"Well you see, my Dad and I are going to planet Vegeta, some sort of agreement. I HAVE to go but I can't do it alone Chichi could you please some with me?" asked Bulma, chewing on her lip.

Chichi was speechless, how would someone not be able to resist going out to space? Finally she found her voice and answered. "Well sure I'd love to go, hold on a sec, I'll just ask my dad" Chichi put down the phone, and ran off to her dad…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

A few minutes later…

Chichi picked up the phone  "hey Bulma are you still there?"

"Yeah I am" replied Bulma in an anxious voice.

"Dad says I can go!!!" Said Chichi

There was a smile playing on Bulma's lips, at least she wasn't on this alone… "That's great Chichi, pack your things, we are gonna take off in two days, so it's going to be Thursday, 'k?"  

Chichi grinned, "I'll be ready, so umm… bye! See ya on Thursday!"

"Bye!" Bulma hanged up the phone 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Meanwhile back on planet Vegeta…

Vegeta was lying down on his four-poster bed, he gritted his teeth, one day he will kill his father and take over as the new king of Vegeta. 

There was no way he was going to use technology stolen off a planet with weak inhabitants. 

His father had caused enough trouble; planet Vegeta was a part of Frieza's empire. Frieza… that name it self gave him the chills. The saiyans became part of Frieza's empire a little more than five years ago, it wasn't like they had a choice, Frieza was way too powerful.

 If they hadn't agreed, Frieza would have destroyed Planet Vegeta in an instance.

 The saiyans purged planets for Frieza to auction off to the highest bidder. 

The intercom, disrupting Vegeta from his thoughts, "Prince Vegeta" said a voice; "Lord Frieza has just arrived and would like to discuss some matters with you at dinner".

Vegeta cringed, just what he needed, a date with a sexless lizard. He knew he had to be strong. He got off his bed and went off to meet lord Frieza…

Opening the door Vegeta saw Frieza had already arrived. Frieza was sitting at the head of the table, and Next to Frieza were his right hand men, Zarbon, a green haired beauty and Dodoria, a flabby, pink looking person.  Vegeta father was at the other end of the table. 

Making his way to the table, Vegeta was greeted with smirks from Zarbon and Dodoria. 

"Ah, Vegeta good to see you, it looks like you haven't grown since I last saw you". Said Frieza

Vegeta trying to avoid Frieza's gaze said nothing. Zarbon and Dodoria snickered at Vegeta. 

Dinner was now served and everyone started to eat. 

"Well prince Vegeta, as you know, some Dr briefs and his daughter or planet earth are coming in two days and I would like you to show his daughter around, you will have Lackter working with you." 

Vegeta clutched the fork in his hand tightly, he was a warrior not some…tour guide! He remembered his father talking to Dr Briefs, he was an old scrawny looking man. Dr briefs daughter most likely looked like some bookworm too. 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

In Vegeta's room…

Vegeta was getting ready for bed, he got under his sheets and turned off the lights Vegeta couldn't help but get the feeling he was being watched….

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Somewhere in the darkness, a figure watched Vegeta drifting off to sleep, that figure knew Vegeta would get in the way; he just needed a way to exterminate him before the figure lost what he wanted… "Soon Vegeta…Soon"…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

B2V:  Well did you like it? Was it short? Please leave a review!!! Bre will get the next chapter up soon hopefully!

Vegeta: yeah right… 

B2V: _ don't be mean! ;_; runs off crying….

Vegeta: Well she will see you after the next chapter…


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series whatsoever. This story is purely written for the entertainment of its readers. No profit will be made.  
  
  
  
AN: Hi! It's me, Bre. Here is Chappy 2. ^^ Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fates Betrayal, Love Revived  
  
1 Chapter Two  
  
  
  
1.1 Early the next morning…  
  
  
  
Vegeta awoke to birds loudly chirping outside the bedroom window. Growling at the irritating noises, he rolled over in his bed, preparing to fall back asleep. But just when he was almost asleep, he heard the doors whoosh open. Vegeta sat up, growling rather loudly. "Who dares to enter my chambers?!!?" he hissed out, forming a KI blast in his hand.  
  
  
  
"Hey hey Vegeta! Its me" Kakkarot, Vegeta's best friend and Elite guard, said from the doorway.  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled, "You dolt! What are you do coming into my room at this time of day!?" Vegeta hissed angrily. He hated to be woken up before 8. Right now, by clock time, it was a little after 6am.  
  
  
  
Kakkarot scratched the back of his head. "I was told to Vegeta. Your father wishes to speak to you at once. It's about Lackter's arrival. King Vegeta commands that you come in to greet Lackter's arrival on the landing dock in 0730 hours." Kakkarot announced.  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled irritably. Shifting out of bed, he made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower before changing to meet his pain in the butt baka father. Even though he highly respected for his father, he couldn't understand this man's motives. First it was Freeza, now it's this new ambassador Lackter. Vegeta didn't like Lackter. Or rather the feeling he got every time Lackter came for a meeting at the palace.  
  
  
  
"Kakkarot, tell my father I will down momentarily. I have to prepare myself," Vegeta said from the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Kakkarot nodded, bowed, and then left to allow Vegeta to shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
1.2 Meanwhile back on Earth…  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was anticipating the departure of their liftoff that was only in 14 hours. Packing what was left of her valuables, Bulma took her time preparing to leave. Right now, she felt like she was being dragged into this. She didn't want to have nothing to do with this mission or with the Saiyans.  
  
  
  
Finished what was left of her packing, Bulma grew bored fast. So, picking up her phone, she dialed Chichi's number hoping to talk to someone close besides her parents.  
  
After a few rings, Chichi's father picked up.  
  
  
  
"Moshi Moshi"  
  
  
  
"Hey, Is Chi chi available?" Bulma asked sweetly.  
  
  
  
"Hey Bulma. Yes, she's here. Chi chi!" Ox King called out.  
  
  
  
There was silent at the other end for a few moments before Chichi picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Bulma, what's yup?" Chichi's cheery voice rang happily from the other end.  
  
  
  
"Hey Chi, nothing. What are you up to?" she asked, hoping to somehow start a normal conversation.  
  
  
  
Chichi shrugged. "Nothing much now. I got done packing an hour ago." She said, playing with the phone cord.  
  
  
  
"Yea, just got done packing myself." Bulma pauses before she continues, "Chi, do you think my dad helping the Saiyans is a good idea?" she asked, biting her lower lip.  
  
  
  
Chichi thought it out for a moment, before replying thoughtfully "I don't know for sure Bulma. I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens"  
  
  
  
Bulma frowned. She was afraid Chichi would say that. "I guess so, but…" she was suddenly cut off by her mother. "Hold on Chichi" she said, turning back to her mother.  
  
After a few minutes, Bulma said, "I got to go. Dad wants to go over a few things before we leave. I'll see ya later Chi. Ja ne"  
  
"Ja ne" Then on cue, Chichi hung up.  
  
  
  
Hanging up the phone, Bulma sighed. What was she going to do? She couldn't let her father down. After all, he needed her. Bulma's lips curled into a smile. 'Of course he needs me. I am after all a genius.' She thought, assuring herself so. Walking out of the room, Bulma went up to meet her father.  
  
  
  
Back on Planet Vegeta…  
  
  
  
  
  
King Vegeta, standing beside the master window in the throne room, could see his people training or preparing for some unknown battle that was nowhere in sight. His thoughts, however, was not on battle, but on his guests arrival to the planet. This would be a giant step for him. Vary rarely did he take allies. Especially weak ones, but he was impressed by the human's progress in technology. He had heard of scientist who specialized in the latest in weapons, space travel, and computer engineering. His name was well known on Earth as Dr. Briefs. 'Odd name…Dr. Briefs. Sounds like underwear' (AN: Okay, so kill me! I couldn't resist) Vegeta thought, smirking lightly.  
  
  
  
He had no idea, however, that a shadowy figure loomed in the darkness. Watching the King… Waiting… Plotting even then to change the history on Planet Vegeta forever…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi all! So, what did you think of chapter two? Good? Bad? Stupid? Awesome? What??! R/R please! Meta ne


	3. Chapter Three

Betrayal's fate, love revived  
  
B2V: thanks to all those reviewers out there!!! Please review the second chapter!! If u do, I'll write a chapter especially for you!!!  
  
Vegeta: You will?  
  
B2V: -_-;  
  
Vegeta: you are just saying that coz u want more people to review…  
  
B2V: NO!!!  
  
Vegeta: YES!!!  
  
B2V: NO!!!  
  
Vegeta: YES!!!  
  
Anyway… on with the fic…  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
On earth…  
  
Bulma dragged herself to her father's lab. Entering the room, she found her father on the computer doing some calculations on the exact time they were going to land on Vegeta-sei.  
  
Leaving his computer,  
  
Dr Briefs looked up at his daughter. " Have you got all your things packed?"  
  
Bulma raised one eyebrow, was that all he wanted to see her for? "Well yeah".  
  
  
  
"I just wanted to remind you that we are leaving 9 o' clock in the morning, ring up Chichi and tell her that". With saying that, He went back to his calculations.  
  
Running back to her room, Bulma remembered she forgot to pack her most valuable possession, her diary. She had that same one from when she was 10, it had lasted her 6 years. Now in her room, Bulma grabbed her diary and but it in her backpack.  
  
Bulma sighed, she didn't want to admit it to anyone, even herself that she had no one to love. Sure she had her Mum and Dad, but she didn't have a steady boyfriend. There was Yamcha, but he was just another horny teen that went out with someone just for a good lay.  
  
Bulma shook her head; she had more important things to do then think about her love life. Remembering she had to call Chichi, Bulma was going to pick up the phone, but it started to ring. Bulma picked it up, "hello"  
  
A voice from the other line responded "Hi Bulma!" It was Chichi.  
  
Bulma grinned; Chichi rang at just the right time. "Hey gurl! You just saved me the time of calling you!"  
  
"Anyway, What's the time we are gonna take off?" asked Chichi  
  
"I was just going to call you to tell you that! We are taking of at 9 am." Replied Bulma  
  
"Thanks! Bulma, I have to go eat dinner now, so… um… I'll come over to your house for breakfast tomorrow." Said Chichi.  
  
"Sure thing, Bulma ran her fingers through her sea-blue hair.  
  
After saying their good byes, Bulma hanged up. Glancing at the clock, Bulma saw that it was 7:30; it was only 13 ½ hours till she was off to another part of the universe…  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
(It's day on planet Vegeta but night on earth)  
  
Vegeta stepped out of his bathtub and wrapped his towel. Walking up to his closet he grabbed his normal Armour. Finally Vegeta put his boots and gloves on, and headed off to meet his father once again, hoping Freiza wasn't there…  
  
Vegeta entered the landing dock and saw that Frieza wasn't here. He spotted his father with a Saiyan scientist. Vegeta felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned back and saw none other than Kakkarott standing behind him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, Lackter should be arriving in a few minutes, I should be heading off now, umm… I have something to do". Kakkarott tried to inch away from Vegeta.  
  
"Let me guess, you haven't eaten breakfast". Said Vegeta while straitening his gloves.  
  
Kakkarott smile sheepishly, "well yeah".  
  
"I haven't either, wait until Lackter arrives and then we can both have breakfast." Said Vegeta.  
  
A few minutes later, a pod came zooming out of the sky, and then landing in the dock bay. Slowly the door pen, letting out a bright light that soon faded away revealing Lackter.  
  
Lackter was amazingly handsome; he had brown hair with blonde highlights, sparkling green eyes and pale skin *Think Draco's skin from Harry Potter * Lackter could easily be mistaken for a human, but he wasn't. Nobody knew what he really was, and that's why Vegeta didn't trust him…  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
After eating her last dinner on earth for a few weeks, Bulma felt sleepy. She went up to her room and plopped into her bed, falling asleep as soon as she hit the pillow….  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
The next day…  
  
Bulma woke up to the smell of pancakes. Bulma slid off her bed and went into her bathroom. Her body was still half asleep. Stepping inside the shower, Bulma took off all her clothes and turned on the water…  
  
Turning off the water, Bulma grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She got out of her bathroom and went to her wardrobe to find something to wear.  
  
After putting the last touches of make-up Bulma studied herself in the mirror, she was wearing flared black jeans and a white sleeveless tank top that had "princess" on it with glitter. She had a little baby pink eye shadow on and a hint of pink lipstick.  
  
Bulma Grabbed her suitcase and dragged it down the stairs to the kitchen, where  
  
Chichi was waiting for her.  
  
"G'morning Bulma" Chichi was eating some pancakes.  
  
Bulma placed her luggage by Chichi's, "hey chichi, all ready to go?"  
  
"You betcha" Answered Chichi.  
  
Bulma sat down on a chair and helped her self to some pancakes.  
  
At that moment Dr Briefs came in. "After you have finished eating, bring all your luggage to the ship, we will be taking off in thirty minutes."  
  
Bulma nodded, since her mouth was filled with pancakes.  
  
Swallowing the last bit of breakfast, Bulma and Chichi got their luggage and went out to the spaceship with Mrs. Briefs trailing behind them.  
  
For the first time, Bulma and Chichi looked at the spaceship, it was gigantic. It was round and had "capsule" on it. Still amaze, Bulma and Chichi loaded their stuff onto the spaceship.  
  
Dr Briefs, Bulma and Chichi climbed the stairs until they reached the opening of the spaceship.  
  
Mrs. Briefs was waving "Bye!"  
  
Everyone else waved back. The door of the spaceship opened and they stepped inside.  
  
Bulma and Chichi sat down on the two rear chairs while Dr briefs was in front, controlling everything. The door closed and the count down began for take off.  
  
"Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Blast off!  
  
The spaceship lifted and shot off, inside everything was shaking. The shaking only lasted for a few minutes; after the spaceship was out of earth's atmosphere everything went on smoothly.  
  
Bulma looked out of the window, Earth looked so peaceful and beautiful, she hoped it would stay like that. The Earth then became smaller and smaller until it was nothing but a mere dot…  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
B2V: Yay!!! I got Chapter 3 Done!!!  
  
Vegeta: I thought A evil Person like u would leave a cliff hanger…  
  
B2V: Me? Evil!?!?! Cliffhanger? Now that you mentioned cliffhanger…  
  
Vegeta: O.O don't put a cliffhanger, I like you fic  
  
B2V: What did you say?  
  
Vegeta: O.O!!! Who cares about ur chapter, u still make me sick  
  
B2V: _ Oh well review and I'll see ya after the next chapter!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series whatsoever. This story is purely written for the entertainment of its readers. No profit will be made.  
  
  
  
AN: Hi! It's me, Bre again! Here is Chappy 4. ^^ Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fates Betrayal, Love Revived  
  
1 Chapter Four  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside in Planet Vegeta's orbit, 15 later…  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma stared out the window of the capsule ship. She wasn't looking forward to this. Not in the least bit was she looking forward to being around some crazed men who thought about nothing else other then fighting.  
  
As Bulma looked upon the planet's surface, Bulma noticed it was red. Blood red like a ruby. It was beautiful in its own way. 'How can something so hostile, be inhabited with beings of a hostile nature I'll never know' she thought, blowing wind out her mouth.  
  
  
  
Prying herself from the glowing red planet below, Bulma got up from the window seat, moving to her quarters. On her way, her father was just coming out of his quarters.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Hi pumpkin. Are you ready? We land in an hour ya know," he said, grinning.  
  
  
  
Bulma felt a sigh coming on, but smiled her best smile instead. "Yeah daddy. I was just on my way to prepare for arrival"  
  
  
  
Dr. Briefs smiled. "Excellent Bulma. Be ready to land before landing procedures are to commence. I need you on line two."  
  
Bulma nodded, "Okay daddy. See you then" and with that, Bulma headed to her quarters to make herself ready for arrival.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on Planet Vegeta…  
  
  
  
"When shall the royal guests arrive on Planet your highness?" Lackter asked.  
  
  
  
"In 30 Earth minutes Lackter" The King announced, looking over the plains for future alliance.  
  
  
  
"How long will they be staying your majesty?" he asked, warding off his curiosity.  
  
  
  
The King eyed Lackter, but let it go as harmless curiosity. "2 months Lackter."  
  
  
  
Lackter opened his mouth to reply, but a solder comes in, salting, then speaking, "Your majesty. Dr. Briefs and his daughter will be landing on the planet in 10 minutes sire'"  
  
  
  
The King nodded, "Good. Is everything ready?"  
  
  
  
The solder nodded.  
  
"Exhalent. I am on my way" nodding the solders dismiss, he ushered Lackter to follow him to greet the arrival of the royal guests.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi all, so how was it? Boring? It sucks? Awesome? Okay? What??? Let me know. R/R would be nice. ^^ Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter Five

Betrayals fate, Love revived

B2V: ^_^   thanx 2 all those people who reviewed! A big kiss to all of them!

Vegeta:  one tip, Mentos.

 B2V: hmph…

Vegeta: Hehehe…

B2V: Well I got a tip for you, sanitary pads! ^_^ *****Looks at the red spot on Vegeta's butt*

Vegeta: Damn, I thought it was due tomorrow…

B2V: NANI?!?!?!

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

On the ship…

Bulma Checked her quarters for the fifth time to make sure she hadn't left anything. Bulma brushed her clothes and applied more lip-gloss. She was wearing a nearly backless tank top exposing her pierced belly button, a short denim skirt with black cuttings and a matching jacket.  

Her make-up was simple, blue mascara with matching eyeliner, baby blue eye shadow and a touch of strawberry lip-gloss. She  didn't need blush because her cheeks were naturally pink.

She walked over to Chichi's room and knocked on the door. 

"Come in" Bulma entered her room; Chichi was occupied with a magazine, her luggage neatly stacked by the door. 

Just as Bulma was about to lie down on Chichi's bed, her dad came into the room, " We are landing in 3 minutes," He informed. "So get you bags and go buckle up"  

Bulma groaned, she hated landing the most. She and Chichi walked to the bridge of the ship and sat in their chairs. Chichi looked out of the window, planet Vegeta was closer than ever, It looked beautiful in a dangerous sort of way.

"Approaching destination in 60 seconds," Informed the computer, "30 seconds, 10 seconds" 

Bulma was surprised, she didn't fell the impact, it was as if the ship had fallen on a cushion. 

"We have reached our destination, enjoy your day and fly again with capsule corp." Bulma rolled her eyes at the lame farewell. 

"Okay everyone, lets grab our bags and head out." Said Dr Briefs.

Bulma wore her backpack full of capsules, so did Chichi.

The door of the ship slowly opened…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Vegeta had just reached the docking bay, Lackter, Kakkarott and the King were already there, and so was the ship. Vegeta saw the ships door slowly open revealing three figures. 

First he saw an old man with grayish-purple hair. 'That must be Dr briefs' he thought. Next he saw a teenage girl with black hair, maybe she was some sort of assistance, Vegeta saw Kakkarott eyeing the brunette. And finally, a blue haired and blue eyed girl came out, she looked about seventeen. 

Dr Briefs walked over to the king, Bulma and Chichi followed. 

"Hello you highness, I am Dr Briefs, I am willing to share out technology. I have also brought my daughter Bulma, and her friend Chichi to help me out". He said pointing to show Bulma and Chichi. 

Vegeta was shocked but didn't show it, how could and old man like him have such a beautiful daughter? He could see everyone around him looking shocked. Vegeta looked at Lackter, he was smiling. 'What's he smiling about?' thought Vegeta.

He shifted his gaze to Bulma, she also made eye contact with him, he smirked at the girls bravery, other people would be crawling in fear by now but this girl kept her cool, so did Chichi…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

B2V: YAY!!! Vegeta and Bulma have finally met!! 

Vegeta: finally, I can now screw Bulma!!!

B2V: O_O!!! There is NO lemon in this fic!

Vegeta: Aw… Come on, my hand is tired of rubbing…

B2V: =P… um… depends on what the readers say, if u want a lemon put Ur hand up! * And review*

Vegeta: *puts his hand up*

B2V: -_-;


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series whatsoever. This story is purely written for the entertainment of its readers. No profit will be made.  
  
  
  
AN: Hi! It's me, Bre. Here is Chappy 6. ^^ Hope you like it. I am sorry it took me a while, but I have been sick and busy with home and school. Not to mention I can't get on for long periods of time anymore, so my time is cut in half. ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fates Betrayal, Love Revived  
  
1 Chapter Six  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma eyed her new surroundings. The landing bay looked something out of a sci-fi movie. In front of her, when the door to the capsule opened, Bulma saw a V-like formation surrounding the front of the ship. Bulma gathered from the armor designs and coloring, they were of importance. Among them, in the middle of the large V shape, stood a tall guard who had 6 star and triangle shaped plates on his armor which glassine even in the lighting of the landing area. He stood at the height of around 6 foot. His spiked jet black hair spiked in a beautiful design. It was pulled in a down ponytail so the bangs could be focused on. For a man who looked in his middle 40's, he sure was a sight to see.  
  
  
  
"Dr. Briefs?" he asked, eying Bulma's father who stepped forward.  
  
  
  
Dr. Briefs nodded, a smile creeping over his elder features. "Yes, I am he. Who might you be?" Bulma's father asked, eying the Saiyan guard standing in front of him.  
  
  
  
"I am High General Eackuil…leader of the Saiyan combat and military actions force. The King has ordered me to escort you and your company to the Royal Throne room for more formal introductions. Please, follow me" he said. Turning on his feet, he walked to the door that lead to the throne room.  
  
  
  
Dr. Briefs nodded. Giving a motion to Bulma and Chichi. The four set out for the throne room.  
  
  
  
Bulma and Chichi both exchanged looks as they followed the General into the unknown. Unaware to their destinies that await them and the horror they would face from the oncoming events.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Throne Room…  
  
  
  
  
  
King Vegeta sat atop the royal throne discussing the events that lead to the present. Lackter had announced earlier that day. "Lackter, is the alliance with Earth and the Grammita Sector in action?" King Vegeta asked Lackter who stood at attention in front of the throne.  
  
  
  
Lackter nodded, "Yes your majesty. The Grammita's have been informed and will be here in 5 Earth Months. They have other planet affairs to attend to at the present moment sire'. They send their sincerest apologies." He announced.  
  
  
  
King Vegeta nodded, taking this resent set up. The King had hopped to kill two birds with one stone on the treaty signing, but with the third not available. That left just Earth. 'Oh well' the King thought. 'I will catch up with the Grammita Empire soon enough. Right now I will work with the Earthlings' King Vegeta rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a 2nd class officer came barging into the throne room winded. "Your Majesty!  
  
Lord Hamous's men are attacking again!" he announced, fearing the King might yell at him for barging in. Much to his surprise, however, the King did the opposite.  
  
  
  
The King jumped up from his throne. Shocked. He had not heard of Lord Hamous or his men attacking in months. "Assemble the best Elites and 2nd's. We will fight against Hamous and his troops"  
  
  
  
The 2nd rank cleared his throne. "Um, I am sorry to say, but Lord Hamous is not at the head of the battle. His 1st General is. The General announced bluntly that His Lord is on another planet as of the moment"  
  
  
  
The King eyed the 2nd. "Did he say which planet?"  
  
  
  
The 2nd shook his head. "No sire'. It's a mystery. But the troops are in full force against the planet in a battle. Shall I alert the lower levels?"  
  
  
  
The King nodded, "Yes, immediately. Send for my son. I want him to fight beside me"  
  
  
  
The 2nd officer bowed, and then went on his task.  
  
  
  
However, they had no idea that someone was watching their actions. Planning his counter attack to close in for the killing blow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi all! So, wha you think? Tell us in the reviews! R/R please! ^_^ As for the lemons, if B2V wants to write it, then go for it I saw….but I will not write the lemons. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series whatsoever.  This story is purely written for the entertainment of its readers. No profit will be made.   

B2V: I finally did chappy 7! You guys thanks for all your reviews!

Vegeta: [yawns]

B2V: [glares] 

                                 Fates Betrayal, Love Revived

                                             Chapter Seven

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

  Bulma and Chichi walked along side Dr. Briefs as they made their way down the humongous hallway towards the throne room.   Chichi was in awe over the giant palace that they were standing in.  "Bulma, this is so cool" she said, staring around the room.

Bulma nodded, equally awed.  "Yup, totally.  This place is so huge.  I could lost easily in here." She said, grinning widely.  

General Eackuil nodded, overhearing the girls.  "If you unfamiliar with this place, its easy to get lost as you say Ms. Briefs, but I will see to it you do not." He said sternly.  

Bulma blinked.  "Okay, I guess"  

Chichi grinned, "Nice one Bulma."  She said, nudging Bulma's arm.

Bulma rolled her eyes.  "Well, it wasn't my fault he was ease dropping on out conversation" she said, General Eackuil snorted in response.   Both she and Chichi giggled as they turned the corner.  

Suddenly, an alarm went off in the hall.  Covering their ears, Bulma looked at Chichi and Dr. Briefs.   Dr. Briefs looked wildly at General Eackuil while covering his ears.  "What is that alarm mean?" he yelled out.  

General Eackuil didn't look alarmed.  In fact, he looked excited.  "That is out battle alarm," he said quietly.  

"Battle alarm?" Asked Chichi.

"It maybe Hamous" Said the general as they went to the docking bay. It took a few minutes to get to the bay. They all ran to see what was going on, the reached just in time to see 3 peculiar ships taking off and the alarm bells turn off. 

The king was also there,

"What is going on?" He yelled to the people working on the computers.

"What the hell happened?" whispered Bulma to Chichi, but Chichi's attention was somewhere else. Bulma looked where Chichi was looking, it was that spiky haired prince and that other guy she had seen with him.  Bulma nudged Chichi. 

Finally Chichi snapped and looked back up at Bulma, "Ooh! Lets go meet them, that taller one looks cute! C'mon Bulma!" Chichi practically ran off to meet them."

Bulma rolled her eyes and followed. 

Kakkarott looked up to see a black haired teenage girl staring back at him. Kakkarott blushed, "uh, hi! Who are you?" 

"I'm Chichi and this is my friend Bulma, we are from earth." Chichi pointed to Bulma as she came over.

Vegeta looked at the girl, it was another typical weakling, he would just be wasting his time. 

Bulma noticed the was Vegeta was staring at her, it pissed her off, "What are you staring at? Never seen a blue haired person before?" she asked.

Vegeta was surprised, but didn't show it. "Watch that incredibly big mouth of yours girl,      

I am the prince and I can easily kill you." 

"More like prince of the faggots". Said Bulma.

"Shut up girl!"

Meanwhile Chichi and Kakkarott looked at each other and sighed, 

"Want to go grab something to eat?" Asked Kakkarott.

Chichi's eyes were gleaming, "Sure".  As they too went off and forgot the situation, why were the alarm bells ringing?

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Meanwhile, on a ship, a figure was swirling the wine in his glass, "Soon…soon…" 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

B2V: I know this was short but don't make that put you off your reviewing!!!

Vegeta: Phf, I really feel sorry for the poor bastards…

B2V: -_-' [sighs] I hate my life…

Vegeta: sure you do…

         
    |    |  
    |    |  
    |    |  
    |    |  
    |    |

\             /

 \           /

  \         /

    \     /

     \   /

       \/

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter Eight

Fate's betrayal, love revived.

B2V: Hey all! Bre is kinda preoccupied at the moment so I'm doin' this chapter.

Vegeta: great, just what I need, an extra chapter with HER!

B2V: Whatever! Now would you kindly F*ck off?

Vegeta: ooh big word there, I see you have extended your vocabulary since the last chapter…

B2V: …¬_¬

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Bulma gritted her teeth as she angrily got some chocolate out of her bag. That jerk! How dare he insult her! Bulma opened the wrapper of the chocolate bar and bit into it, savoring the sweetness. BANG! Chichi had opened the door than slammed it.

"Can't a girl get some peace?" said Bulma.

"Kakkarott and I just had some lunch together! Isn't this great?" Chichi sighed happily.

Bulma smiled and forgot about that wretched prince. "Has he asked you out yet?" 

"No, but I have a feeling he is going to." Chichi sighed again.

Bulma rolled her eyes and continued on her chocolate; she wished to have someone she cared about, she almost felt jealous of Chichi. 

Chichi grabbed her bag and searched inside it until she found what she was looking for, one of her CD's; she placed the CD into the stereo and turned it up loud.

Bulma's favorite song came up by Christina's Aguilera"I turn to you"

For a shield, from the storm 

_For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm,_

_I turn to you…_

_For the strength to be strong, _

_For the will to carry on…_

_For everything you do,_

_For everything that's true,_

_I turn to you…_

Bulma found herself singing to the song. She wished there was someone she could turn to, sure she had Chichi but she needed someone to love…more than a friend. 

She snapped out of her thoughts as another of one of her favorite songs came up, Shakira's "Whenever, Wherever" 

_Lucky you were born that far away, _

_So we could make fun of distance…_

Bulma loved this song, but she could never quite get the dance movements right.

_Baby I would climb the Andy Soley's _

_To count the freckles on your body_

_Never could have imagined there were only,_

_Ten million ways to love somebody..._

Bulma glanced at Chichi who was currently reading a magazine and humming.

Whenever, wherever 

_We meant to be together_

_I'll be there and you'll be near_

_And that's the deal my dear…_

Feeling calmer than she was before Chichi came barging into her room, Bulma grabbed another chocolate bar from her bag. 

_Lucky that my lips not only mumble,_

_But spill kisses like fountain_

_Lucky that my breasts are small and humble,_

_So you don't confuse them with mountains_

_Lucky I have strong legs like my mother_

_To run for cover when I need it…_

At those words, Bulma started to think about something else, her mum. She was probably watering the garden or something right now… 

_At you feet, I'm at your feet,_

_Whenever, wherever_

_We meant to be together,_

_I'll be there and you'll be near_

_And that's the deal my dear._

Bulma chucked the empty wrapper away and got a magazine, still listening to the music...it was the end of the song.

You've got me head over heals 

_There's nothing' left to fear _

_If you really feel the way I feel._

_*~~~*_~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

The next morning at Vegeta's…

Vegeta felt sunlight hit his face; his stomach rumbled so he got u m and decided it was time to head over and have breakfast. 

After a shower and changing into new Armour, Vegeta made way to have breakfast where he found Kakkarott talking to the black haired earthling he was talking to yesterday. Beside the black-haired girl was that blued haired bitch!

Kakkarott spotted Vegeta and motioned him to come. He saw the blue-haired girl glare it him, making her pretty face look cute… Vegeta mentally punched himself; he didn't just think that girl was pretty and cute? 

Vegeta scowled back at her, not breaking eye contact at anytime. 

"Hey Vegeta, this is Chichi, my new girlfriend and this is her friend Bulma, remember them from yesterday?" Chichi blushed as being addressed as his girlfriend. 

Vegeta nodded at Kakkarott and got some breakfast from the table. He didn't feel like having breakfast with Kakkarott's new girlfriend and that girl called Bulma.

"I'll catch up with you later!" yelled Kakkarott as Vegeta left the cafeteria.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Master," said a voice, "I sense his heart is becoming more softer because of love, this could affect our plans." 

"Silence, this will not do anything, let the others know we will attack in a months time…"

"As you wish Master Haomus"

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

ooh the mystery is revealed! Who is this Haomus? Stay tuned to find out!!


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series whatsoever. This story is purely written for the entertainment of its readers. No profit will be made.  
  
  
  
AN: Hi everyone, it's me Bre! ^_^ Here is chappy nine. Thanks for the wait. I am sorry that chappy 9 is so short, but its not easy you know. I am trying to make the chappies longer. Please bear with me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fates Betrayal, Love Revived  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that day…  
  
  
  
"Blast you Kakkarot! Gets your head out of the clouds and back on Planet Vegeta where it belongs" Vegeta growled irritably at his training partner. He noticed that ever since lunch Kakkarot has been dreamy. Vegeta couldn't stand it. He wanted a challenge, but in stead his best sparing partner and friend was keeping his small brain on something else besides sparing.  
  
  
  
Kakkarot shoot his head. "Gomen ne Vegeta…I was just…" he was cut off short by Vegeta's growl.  
  
  
  
"Kakkarot, I don't care about what you were thinking. I want you to spar not to have you thinking about this new witch onna that came on call" he's words oozing detain.  
  
  
  
Kakkarot suddenly became silent. His raven eyes fixed on his friend and his prince. "Vegeta" he said in an unusual low tone. "Chichi is not a witch. She maybe human, but I think she's the greatest," he said in a very forward and low tone.  
  
  
  
Vegeta gazed at his sparing partner's face. He had never seen Kakkarot so serious nor has he seen him so strung out over a female. "Bah, fine Kakkarot. Whatever. Lets just spar until 20:30 hours." Vegeta said with a defeated sigh.  
  
  
  
Kakkarot brighten up a bit, but he still had a seriousness about him that told he was still upset. "Hai Vegeta, lets finish for today. With that him and Vegeta both spared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
  
  
  
  
"King Vegeta, Ambassador Lackter to see you as you requested" The guard at the door announced.  
  
  
  
The King nodded to the guard, "Hai, show him in" he ordered from atop his throne.  
  
  
  
The Guard bowed humbly, turned on his heels, and then left so that Lackter could enter.  
  
  
  
Ambassador Lackter De' Floulli is what you might saw a Jack-of-all- Trades. Going from Galaxy, planet to planet, and one civilization after another he graces his experience to anyone in need for an advisor or keeper of negotiations on or off world. Now as Lackter walked into the throne- room, The King stood up, greeting Lackter formally. "Hello Lackter. Is the meeting with the Earthlings set up?" The King asked.  
  
  
  
Ambassador Lackter bowed, "Of course your majesty. I have taken the liberty of setting up the next 3 meetings in advanced. I hope this suites you?"  
  
  
  
The King nodded, approving of his ambassador's choices. "Yes, of course. It pleases me that this is going so well. Lackter, arrange for the Earthlings to join my son and I at dinner tonight at my personal royal dinning table. I wish to speak with them personally." Said the King.  
  
  
  
Lackter bowed, "It shall be done"  
  
  
  
The King waved a hand. "You may go now."  
  
  
  
Lackter bowed again for leaving the throne room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**~~~Outside Planet Vegeta; 3 light-years away West~~~**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I understand Lord Hamous. Well will sneak in and begin phase 1 of your master plains milord. I'll see to it that Phase "Take out" will begin as you command" the mysterious male bowed to the figure that stood tall in front of him.  
  
  
  
"Good. Exhalant. Make sure to do it to the exact measurement. Otherwise, it will spoil out plains if the Prince dies. Now go" and with that, Hamous waved is servant away.  
  
  
  
The servant bowed before leaving his master.  
  
  
  
Hamous sipped his aged wine, smiling evilly at the thought of the events to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi all! I told you dis is short! So, wha do you all think? Good? Bad? Wha? Let me know! Ja ne! 


	10. Author's Note!

B2V: Sorry guys we haven't updated in MONTHS! We'll try to get the next chapter up soon so just wait! Bre, if you read this email me, we have to work something out. Anyway, thank you to all out wonderful reviewers!!!! 


End file.
